castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Games
This page lists the different fan made Castlevania games, hacks, and mods, along with the game they were inspired from. Castlevania I Category:Castlevania I * Castlevania NES Remake (Untitled) - A PC fan remake of the original Castlevania game. * Castlevania: Opposing Bloodlines - Hack of the first Castlevania game featuring Richter Belmont and many replaced sprites. * Castlevania Hack Poisonous Offering - Hack of first Castlevania game involving new levels. * Castlevania: Blood Moon - Major overhaul of the original Castlevania game. * Castlevania: Skel's Revenge - A hack of the original Castlevania game featuring a playable Skeleton and redesigned levels. * Castlevania: Chorus of Mysteries - A major overhaul of the original Castlevania game featuring Armund DeNasty exploring Count Olrox's Castle. * Castlevania: Horror of Dracula - A rework of the European version of Castlevani I. * Castlevania Remix - A redesign of Castlevania I from the ground up, using a dark pallet and only a few colors. * Castlevania: Orchestra of Despair - A sequel to Castlevania I. * Castlevania: XTreme - A Castlevania I based Flash Game recreating the final battle between Simon and Dracula * Castlevania: Retold - A graphical and level hack. * Schoolvania - Features Simon Belmont as a school boy. * Castle VI * Castlevania: Dracula's Revenge * Castlevania: Fan Edition - By Thaddeus * Castlevania: Halloween 98 * Castlevania: Morgot G * Castlevania Red Scale - By EVC * Castlevania Shadows * Castlevania Hack by Inccubus * Castlevania Extreme by Inccubus Haunted Castle Category:Haunted Castle * Haunted Castle II - Haunted Castle style fan game featuring Trevor Belmont * Haunted Castle III: Trevor's Quest - Haunted Castle style fan game featuring Trevor Belmont structured like Simon's Quest. Castlevania Adventure Category:Castlevania Adventure * Castlevania Adventure Fix - A hack that increases the speed of the game, eliminates whip downgrades, and changes item sprites to more traditional castlevania items. Simon's Quest Category:Simon's Quest * Castle Quest - A fan game using mostly Simon's Quest sprites with a traditional gameplay structure. * Dracula's Shadow - A new adventure structured in the exact same manner as Simon's Quest. * Uzo and Serio's Castlevania II Hack - Simon's Quest has been unaltered except for a new Simon sprite. * CV2 Hack - A hack of Simon's Quest. Features a level called the Phantom Town. * Castlevania : Opposing Bloodlines 2 - Simon's Quest with new sprites * Castlevania II - Vengeance on Hell - A darker major text/graphic hack of Simon's Quest. * Dishonor Thy Father - Hack where a young Goth warrior must defeat his undead father. * Castlevania II - Simon's Guest * Super Castlevania II - Graphics and text hack with new sprite resembling sprite from Super Castlevania IV. Belmont's Revenge Category:Belmont's Revenge * Castlevania: Soleiyu's Revenge - A hack of Belmont's Revenge featuring Soleiyu * Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Speed Hack - A hack of Belmont's Revenge increasing the speed of Christopher Dracula's Curse Category:Dracula's Curse * Castlevania Chronicles: Dracula's Curse - A remake of Dracula's Curse done with Super Castlevania IV graphics. * Castlevania Resurrection (fan game) * MarioVania * Shimon's Curse by Anapan * Dracula's Curse Bugfix Hack Rondo of Blood * Castlevania Millenium 1 - A hack involving Richter Belmont featuring new level designs Dracula X * Dracula X Trevor Hack - A hack of Dracula X that features the sprite of Trevor Belmont. * Dracula X Unsung Villain Hack - Hack of Dracula X that features the sprite of the character from the canceled game The Bloodletting. * Dracula X Stylish Richter Hack - Hack of Dracula X using the outfit "evil Richter" used in Symphony of the Night The Bloodletting Category:The Bloodletting * Castlevania: The Bloodletting (fangame) - A game inspired by the cancelled game "The Bloodletting" starring the son of Richter Belmont. Symphony of the Night Category:Symphony of the Night * Castlevania SOTN: Hacked - Includes enhanced enemy and boss attacks and patterns. * Castlevania: Symphony of Destruction - Original fan game with SOTN characters. Castlevania Legends Category:Castlevania Legends * Castlevania Legends Speed Hack - A hack of the game that increases Sonia's speed. Harmony of Dissonance Category:Harmony of Dissonance * Castlevania HOD: Revenge of the Findesiecle - Adds more playable characters to Harmony of Dissonance. * Palette of Dignity - "A cheap and dirty palette hack to make Juste look a little more Belmont and less a little less bishounen gothic Santa Claus." Lament of Innocence Category:Lament of Innocence * Castlevania: Leon's Quest - A 2D game with tiny sprites, large areas, and many enemies featuring Leon Belmont. Aria of Sorrow Category:Aria of Sorrow * AoS Alucard Hack - A hack of Aria of Sorrow that allows you to play as Alucard * Cast - A hack of Aria of Sorrow that involves Julius Belmont. * Aria of Sorrow Fix - Hack of Aria of Sorrow that changes some mistranslations and renames some things to more closely resemble items found in Symphony of the Night. Original Games * Ieyasu's CV Game - A difficult new adventure including elements of several Castlevania games. * Vampire Hunter X - An original game inspired by the different games in the Dracula X series of games. * Ghastlevania - A simple game set in the modern era. * Dracula XX (fangame) - A Japanese fan-game done in Dracula X style with a white haired old Belmont * Vampire (fangame) - An original game featuring a red-headed female vampire killer . * Castlevania: Destiny - An original fan-made castlevania game. * Castlevania: The Blood Way - A flash game featuring Richter Belmont and his son Ethan in a SoTN and HoD inspired castle. Role-Playing Games * Castlevania: Serenade of Chaos - A Rogue-like RPG game featuring Christopher Belmont * Castlevania: Dark Millenium - A Castlevania RPG using the RPG Maker 2000 * Castlevania: Rivalries - Another Castlevania RPG using RPG Maker 2000 Other Games * Serio's Castlevania Fighting Game - A fighting game featuring many playable characters. Category:Fan Games